Problem: $\overline{AC}$ is $4$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $3$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $5$ units long What is $\cos(\angle BAC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $4$ $3$ $5$
Explanation: SOH CAH TOA os = djacent over ypotenuse adjacent $= \overline{AC} = 4$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = 5$ $\cos(\angle BAC )=\dfrac{4}{5}$